Luigis tree
by yankeegal13
Summary: Luigi decides to climb a tree while mario is not home and it ends up going crazy. What lies ahead for luigi.
1. Chapter 1

Just a warning before i start the story, i had an extreme case of writers block after the last chapter of pokemon and it left me uninspired to write any story for a while and it left a burden. So i decided to write a few short stories to fill the gap until i get more creative ideas. This story is a broken bone story so bare with me. Warning i do not own luigi, he is property of nintendo, same with the other characters in the first part of the story, i may add a mod character upon request if you guys want one.

Luigi was standing outside his house, Mario had left to go shopping at the nearby mart and Luigi said he wanted to stay behind to finish cleaning the house, when Luigi was done cleaning up, Mario had not yet returned home so he decided to climb up the tree in his yard to enjoy some fresh air and exercise. Unknowing to him, he had forgot that he left the door open and he was worried someone else would come in, thankfully no one else came for a few minutes. Luigi decided to try to climb down the tree, but the branch was loose and he fell down several branches and when he woke up he tried to get up and he went back down due to severe pain in his foot, he was worried and he decided to sleep it off until someone came. A few minutes later Yoshi arrived, luigi was trying to get Yoshi's attention. Yoshi came straight to the tree and asked luigi what was wrong. Luigi said, " I need some help, can you call a doctor or someone, i can't move my foot." So yoshi went inside, a few seconds after yoshi got inside, Mario came home, and Mario asked, "Hey yoshi, what's going on, is everything okay." Yoshi said to mario, "I need your help, luigi is hurt." Mario was surprised with what yoshi said and followed him outside to the backyard. When they got there, mario saw luigi under the tree and he asked luigi; "Luigi are you okay". Luigi said, my foot hurts, i need a doctor to look at it. So mario lifted luigi on the back of yoshi to get his car to get luigi to a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshi stayed behind at mario and luigis house while mario took luigi to the doctor, so he decided to try to think of stuff he could do to pass the time, he decided to do some housework for mario and luigi since he didn't know what else he could do to pass the time. After cleaning the house, yoshi got hungry so he went back to the tree luigi was in earlier to see if there was any fruit left, he managed to get some apples and then decided to cut the apples to eat them.

A few hours later, mario and luigi were back from the doctor, yoshi was sitting in the arm chair and got up ask how everything went. Mario explained to yoshi that luigi had a badly broken ankle and would have to use crutches for at least a few days and then he could start putting weight on it after a while and mario asked yoshi if he wanted to stay until luigi could get around again. Yoshi was excited to spend time with mario and luigi. Luigi tried to sit down on his armchair to rest his ankle and was trying to fall asleep and take a nap, he was asleep after a few minutes, when he woke up from the nap, he noticed how late it was and he wanted to go outside to get some fresh air, mario said it was too late to go outside. Luigi wanted to sleep under the tree, and mario explained it was raining out and you have to keep the cast dry. Luigi decided to go upstairs to go to bed early.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it was a nice day out, Luigi wanted to spend the day resting under the tree he had fallen from the day before. Mario explained to him, "listen it may rain later on, the doctor said you have to keep the cast dry". Luigi got upset and decided to try to take a walk with his crutches around the block and he invited yoshi to accompany him. Luigi then asked yoshi, "Why is Mario acting all concerned towards me all of a sudden." Yoshi then explained to Luigi that when you fell from the tree he had two bones snap in the ankle and it pulled the muscle from your foot and he was afraid that you were gonna reinjure yourself. Luigi walked a bit with yoshi until his injured foot got tired. Shortly after Luigi and Yoshi got home, Mario decided to go to the store to get some stuff they would need. While Mario was at the store Luigi decided to go sit under the tree to pass the time while reading one of his books. When Mario got home from the store he talked to Luigi and asked him if he wanted to go back inside to help with dinner. Luigi said to Mario, "I'd love to help make dinner, what are we having." Mario said, we are having vegetable casserole." After dinner, Luigi said to Mario and Yoshi how grateful he was to have such great friends.


End file.
